Beware the ones that once were kept shut
by MinnieWizzardTribute
Summary: Only one could save us, and truly destroy us if not guided correctly. She will be the new princess, and the new villain Disney will have to face. Beware the brave, beware the weak, beware the people that was once kept shut. Beware the fiery legend that once had us struggling with fear. She hose between love and saving your life. And it began with a teardrop.


Before anything, this sotry I had planned it a quite while ago and it's finally coming, it's a new disney princess, but she involves a lot of the other princesses, she is a creation of my own and this story will involve a lot of disney stories and you'll see why.

I haven't been writing in a while, and I didn't really check if it was good, this is a small introduction to the story, I'll be able to post the next chapter probably this week, please tell me if you find the story like.. um, just that it catches you to read it, let's say... And well, so enjoy the story. Please, review! 

* * *

"**There are stories that should be listened by everybody. There are stories that were never told for a reason, but once in a while they get out, and people listen to the stories, until they are forgotten, until someone else decides to live them. There are stories that were once a smile, a tear, a shiver. There are stories that change your world." **_**There are stories that won't stop chasing you. **_

"**And then, there are legends. Beware the brave, beware the weak, beware the people that was once kept shut. Beware the fiery legend that once had us struggling with fear. **_**Beware**_**. Beware the ones who were created by the devil, beware." **_**When the cold win is a calling, **__**this icy force both foul and fair, there's far too much to take in here, chase the wind, rise like the break of dawn.**_

"**The walls were crumbling down in this kingdom, only one could save us, but end us if she wanted to." **_**I never meant for this to happen, no escape from the storm inside of me!**_

"**She had to choose between love and saving her own life" **_**there's so much fear**_**. "And the legend all started with a single teardrop." **

Mickey paced around the door nervously, he felt the cold sweat nervously falling down his forehead. He read the book again. It couldn't be, it could happen anywhere. The war had finished, villains had lost again, but then, the prophecy came.

_'The first real teardrop full of pain and anxiety will be our saviour and our truly destroyer'_. Mickey glanced at the prophecy nervously.

Everyone could cry, even the villains. Little did he know, his biggest fear was about to come true.

The evil woman adventured through her castle, she had lost everything, her dark cape flew in the air as she appeared into room, sitting on the biggest and fanciest chair. It was all kept dark and with shades of green. Maleficient looked over at the window, she saw her dark forest surrounding, the 'Evil's castle'.Mother Gothel approached from one of the darkest corners.

"We've lost," she whispered. Maleficient sent a death glare to the woman beside her.

"I know, it was obvious," Maleficient said arrogantly.

"And the prophecy," another dark and thick voice came over, from the door. Scar walked over as his paws paced elegantly. Hades played with his fire half-heartedly while he rolled his eyes.

"I know," Maleficient raised her voice, and she stood up, everyone but Scar, and Mother Gothel backed up.

"I know," she said, she looked down and realized, a tear had come from her, and splashed to the ground.

The tear, was full of pain, and power. They all kept arguing without any positive effect on how they would fight back, they struggled to talk till they eventually decided to give up and go to their respective rooms in their castle.

Nobody else cared about the damned tear Maleficient had shed, until the next morning when they found a small baby, with her skin pale as the snow, her eyes gray, and her hair messy, curly, fiery strawberry blonde, when they realized something wasn't going to be good, either for the good, or the evil.

They named her Eliette.


End file.
